Wiki Contributors Guidelines
These are some guidelines specific to editing the MusicBee Wiki. All monospace text can be copied & pasted into the source editor, where you only have to replace the appropriate sections with your own text. Incomplete Pages Please place the template at the top of incomplete pages. This will allow other Wiki contributors to easily find incomplete pages in Under Construction, and alert readers of where to go if the information they want is not available. Obsolete or Outdated Pages If you notice that a page contains info which is obsolete or out of date due to more recent updates and you don't have time to fix it, you can add the category Out-of-Date using the categories bar at the bottom of the page. Versioning Please put the version of MusicBee most recently used for editing a page at the top of that page. You can use the template for this. This will aid others when there are differences between their version and the wiki. Language Conventions Please Use Title Case for New Page Names. For Headers within a page, either use Title Case or match the case used in MusicBee (all lower case for Preferences, etc). The default language for MusicBee is UK English. Per Steven's request and consensus on the , the wiki uses US spelling for most page names and text. Alternate spellings can be redirected to the main page (see below). An important exception to this is any code or settings that need to be entered literally, such as Skinning Elements: "Player.SpectrumVisualiser" is a working element; "Player.SpectrumVisualizer" is not. Screenshots Please try to use the default skin for screenshots in articles. It may be helpful to use a separate portable installation for screenshots, so you don't have to mess with your own settings. If an article needs screenshots and you're not able to provide them, please add the category Needs Screenshots. Notes on Links Links within the same page: *All headings on a page are automatically given HTML anchor links with the name of the heading (these are the links used in the table of contents for the page). Some of our templates also create anchor links within the page (see below). * Use where "Anchor Link" is the text of the link within the page (case sensitive). Equivalent to Anchor Link * Use other text to create a link with different text than used in the page Links to external sites: * Use Optional Text Categories: * To create an inline link to a Category without adding the page to the category, use Category:Category Name Redirects: *A redirect is a page that forwards to another page. For example, Preferences redirects to Category:Preferences. The entire content of a redirect page should be: #REDIRECT Target Page *If you're redirecting to a specific section within a page, use Target Page#Anchor Link Useful Templates Here are some handy templates specific to this wiki that aren't mentioned above: * : use to quickly create a link to the . * : used to mark default settings. See any of the Preferences pages for examples * : creates a non-TOC heading and anchor link for talking about a particular setting. Also see Preferences for examples. **The anchor allows you to link directly to that setting from other wiki pages or the Forum (or create a redirect for it). From an external page, you would link to: http://musicbee.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Name#name_of_setting. *To provide links to similar pages and automatically categorize a page, you can use these Navigation Templates: ** for File Management ** for Layout ** for Library Management ** for Menus ** for Playback settings and modes ** for Preferences screens ** for Tag Management Templates specific to particular pages (Skins, Skinning Elements, etc) are explained in detail on those pages. Category:Community Category:Help